Doctor Whooves: A Mare with Hands
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Doctor Whooves: A Rose for Luck Next: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: When the Cat Jumps Out of the Bag Story: Doctor Whooves By Terrarian Pony Season 2: Episode 3 A Mare with Hands ... Octavia was in the T.A.R.D.I.S., getting dressed up. Today was the day. It was the day that she was going to tell the Doctor how she feels. It was her moment. She was holding a bouquet of of flowers in her hoof, and wearing a black dress, and a small blue flower in her ear. The Grand Galloping Galla was just a week away, and she wanted to ask the Doctor. Octavia:" It's finally time. I'm going to ask him. I can do it. I can do it." Octavia walked up to the Doctor in the T.A.R.D.I.S., and couldn't believe what he was wearing. A blue suit, with white stripes. He was also wearing a purple bow tie to match Octavia's. He was wearing a pair of glasses which were, on the left lense, blue, and the right lense red. Doctor:" Ah, hello Little Octavia. You look well dressed." Octavia was speechless. She couldn't find her voice. She just couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked. Doctor:" What's the matter?" Octavia:" It's just... I didn't expect you to be so... dressed up." Doctor:" Well I was dressing up because I wanted to ask you something." Octavia:" Ask me what?" Doctor:" Will you go to the Grand Galloping Galla with me?" Octy's heart exploded in her chest. She couldn't help but to hug the Doctor tightly. Octavia:" Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Doctor:" I'm glad you're agreeable, but can you please let go, you're hurting me?" Octavia:" Oh, sorry. I was just excited because... I was going to ask you the same question." Doctor:" Really? Well I would love to go with you to the Grand Galloping Galla as friends." Octavia frowned. Octavia:" A-as friends?" Doctor:" Well, of course. I wouldn't have any other way." Octavia:" Oh... I see." ... Vinyl:" He friendzoned you!?" Octavia was crying, eye shadow dripping from her eyes. The voice was back, and it was begging her to cross time and space just to slit the Doctor's throat. Octavia:" It was absolute madness the way he said it! It was like he doesn't understand what I want at all!" Vinyl:" I knew he was blind sighted. He can't even tell that you like him." Octavia:" I don't understand why he can't take a hint! I mean, what I, chopped cabbage?" Vinyl:" You should totally NOT go with him. Bring another date, and make him jealous." Octavia:" Vinyl, you know I'm not good at the revenge thing. That's more your thing." Vinyl:" Heh... guilty as charged. That's why you should do exactly as I say. He'll definitely want you if you make him jealous." Octavia:" You know what? I will go with somepony else." Vinyl:" That's the idea." Octavia:" I'll take Daffodil with me." Vinyl:" Yeah... wait what? Why Daffodil, she's a mare." Octavia:" I'm bisexual, Vinyl." Vinyl:" He doesn't know that." Octavia:" Whatever, Daffodil doesn't have a ticket to the Galla, and she's sort of bumbed out about it. So I think I should take her." Vinyl:" Your call." ... The Doctor was iwalking through town to buy some apples. Applejack was nice enough to let him borrow a wagon to load up his T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor was admiring the town until he saw a green unicorn mare, with a two-tone green and white mane, who was holding a drinking with her... hand? The Doctor stopped in his tracks, and walked over to see that his eyes were not decieving him. The unicorn's levitation aura was literally in the shape of a yellow hand, right in front of her hoof. Doctor:" Um... excuse me?" The mare looked over to see the Doctor. She waved a magic hand at him. Doctor:" That's a real neat trick you have there. Exactly what kind of spell is that?" ???:" Oh, they're hands. I'm Lyra Heartstrings by the way." Doctor:" Hands... on a pony? I've never seen such an interesting sight." Lyra:" I know, right? My wife Bonbon says it's creepy though." Doctor:" Creepy? Exactly what's so creepy about human hands?" Lyra looked at the Doctor with big eyes. Lyra:" You know something about humans?" Doctor:" Well I've lived with humans before. It was rather nice to have hands while it lasted." Lyra's smile spread far and wide. Lyra:" You lived with humans?" Doctor:" Well... y-yes..." Lyra:" Tell me about them!" Doctor:" What?" Lyra:" I want to know more about humans!" Doctor:" I don't know..." Lyra:" Oh pretty please?" The Doctor hadn't talked much about humans in a while. He figured he would tell Lyra a couple of things. Lyra:" So you were a human, right?" Doctor:" Actually I'm a Time Lord. I only took the form of a human due to the universe I was in. But now I'm in this universe, and when I regenerated, I took the form of a pony." Lyra:" That's. So. Cool. What kind of things did humans do? What are those weird machines they use as transportation? What's the purpose of a cell phone?" Doctor:" How do you know so much about humans?" Lyra:" Well... it's hard to explain... you see, I woke up twelve years ago, and I was a pony. But I remember being a human before that. It was really confusing. I had to learn how to walk and run on all fours, learn to use magic, and I still don't understand how I got here..." Doctor:" Wait, wait, wait. You said it was twelve years ago this happened?" Lyra:" Well yeah, I lost most of my memory of being human, but I kept having dreams of who I once was. Did the same thing happen to you?" Doctor:" Quick, what day and time do you last remember being on Earth?" Lyra:" Um... March 14th... somewhere between 1:00pm-2:00pm. That is the ladt thing I remember. Most of it was fuzzy though, so I don't know how it happened." Doctor:" That's strange. I regenerated an hour later that day. Which means before I regenerated, you opened a small rift between universes. When regenerated I came through the rift, and closed the gap." Lyra:" What's all that mean?" Doctor:" Oh Timey wimey, wibbly wobbley, space and time... stuff, you wouldn't understand." Lyra:" Um... ok." Doctor:" I'm the Doctor by the way, can I shake your... hehe... hand?" Lyra:" Sure!" Lyra used her magic hand to shake the Doctor's hoof. Doctor:" Oh, I miss that so much?" ???:" Lyra, stop showing off your... hands or whatever you call them. Sorry sir, is Lyra bothering you?" Doctor:" Oh no, we were just talking about how interesting this hands spell is. It's really quite fascinating really." Lyra:" See that Bonbon? The Doctor doesn't seem to think my hands are weird." Bonbon:" Well... I'm glad you... made a friend." Bonbon seemed a bit weirded out by the situation. Doctor:" What do you with these hands anyways? I mean, I know what hands do, but what do you do, specifically?" Lyra:" I like to play the lyre." Doctor:" Well, I suppose that hints the name, and it seems your cutie mark is some sort of lyre. I have a friend who plays the Cello. You should meet her." Lyra:" She sounds like a cool pony." Bonbon:" Um... Lyra, don't you have a thing?" Lyra:" What thing?" Bonbon:" You know, that thing you should be practicing for. You're playing at the Grand Galloping Galla in a week aren't you?" Lyra:" Oh yeah. I need to get going." Doctor:" Alroight. See ya then." ... Octavia was at Daffodil's house, to ask about going to the Galla. Daffodil:" Hey Tavi! Come on on!" Octavia walked in, and a fresh scent of pumpkin hit her nostrils. Octavia:" Oh dear, that smell is simply divine." Daffodil:" Yeah, I light a scented candle when I'm nervous." Octavia:" Why are you nervous? Are you still afraid of... you know who?" Daffodil nodded. Octavia:" Oh. Well I came to ask you something. I don't want to make you sound like a tool, but I need to you for something." Daffodil had a worried look on her face. Octavia took in a deep breathe, and let it out. Octavia:" I'd like you to come to the Grand Galloping Galla with me to make somepony jealous, so they'll fall in love with me." Daffodil's worried look calmed, then she started giggling, then she started bursting with laughter. Octavia:" What's are you laughing at?" Daffodil:" Oh nothing. I just thought it was funny that you would ask me for this type of favor." Octavia:" Well you seemed a little left out, and I figured you would want to go. The Doctor wanted to take me as a friend." Daffodil:" The Doctor, eh? Sounds like you really have a crush on him." Octavia:" He's just so... unique. But if he loves me in anyway he doesn't show it." Daffodil:" Okay, I'll go with you." Octavia:" You will? It was just a suggestion... I don't want to make feel used." Daffodil:" It's ok, really. I wanted to go to the Galla anyways. But I still don't have a ticket though is the problem. What happens if they still don't let me in?" Octavia smiled. Octavia:" I might have an idea of how to get in." ... The Doctor was about to walk into his T.A.R.D.I.S. when Octavia came running towards him. Doctor:" Aha... Octavia, wonderful timing. I can send us straight into the day of the Galla if you like." Octavia:" Actually Doctor, I wanted to tell you that I've decided to tak somepony else." Doctor:" Oh? Found yourself a stallion, you really like, did you?" The Doctor didn't seem phased by Octavia's news. This sort of bothered Octy. Octavia:" I'm going with mare, her name is Daffodil. And she is kind, honest, and understanding." Doctor:" Sounds nice. Well then I might go with another mare I know then. She's pretty fascinating to say the least." Octavia's heart nearly bursted out if her stomach. Another mare? How could he. Octavia began to feel a little grumpy. Octavia:" So you are... ok with this then?" Doctor:" Nope. I don't mind. I only asked you before because you are the only mare I could think of then." That made Octavia quite peeved. Octavia:" Grrr, can't you just get a hint?" Doctor:" What?" Octavia:" I'm trying to get you to notice me, and you say you want to go to the Galla as friend? FRIENDS!?" Doctor:" I don't know what you expected..." Octavia:" I expected you to be more romantic about it! Can't you see I have feelings for you?" Doctor:" Oh... I see what it is now. I'm sorry Octavia. But I don't have that kind of liking for you." Octavia:" Than why don't you just say so!? Instead of waiting for me to get really ticked!" Doctor:" I wasn't aware." Octavia:" Oh, of course you weren't. Because you are too busy thinking about yourself, and how smart and... and handsome... and... oh nevermind! It isn't worth it." Doctor:" Listen, it's not that you aren't a perfectly beautiful mare and all. You are a very talented, very gorgeous pony. It's just that I'm not comfortable with falling in love with a pony is all. Not unless they were anything similar to a Time Lord or a human. I'm truely sorry miss Melody." Octavia:" So it's just because I'm a pony. Is that all?" Doctor:" Yes..." Octavia:" So we could still be friends... and you still wouldn't mind me as a companion?" The Doctor smiled and nodded. Octavia:" Thank you for honesty then... I suppose." Octavia began to walk away, but turned around when the Doctor addressed her. Doctor:" Octavia!" The Doctor threw her the psychic paper. Octavia:" You're going to need that. Just remember to return it when your done." WHIIIIIRRRR! WHIIIIIRRRR! WHIIIIIIRRRR! Octavia just stood there with the psychic paper, as the wind from the T.A.R.D.I.S. blew through her mane. Octavia was sad for a moment, but at least she still had Daffodil. She was relieved she didn't have to fake it at all. If anything, she felt more happy going with a pony who would tell her anything, and not just what she wanted to hear. Octy's frown turned to a smile as she hugged the blank piece of paper to her chest, and walked off. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series)